


till our wide eyes burn blind

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, Kylo knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying the situation. He couldn’t be, no way, because if she’d moved her bed so he could see it through the window, and left said window wide open with the curtains pushed off to the side, then he wasn’t imagining that she was doing this on purpose. Right? People just didn’t happen to masturbate next to open windows, their moans louder than strictly necessary, for shits and giggles. And they certainly didn’t do it at the same time every week. Without fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till our wide eyes burn blind

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! ALL SPACEPINT'S FAULT! My Reylux kick is ALL ON HER! ALL OF IT!   
> But for real, this idea wouldn't stop and I hope it turned out okay. Not beta'd or anything, so I apologize if it's terrible. Thank you for reading regardless!

Now, Kylo knew he wasn’t the only one enjoying the situation. He couldn’t be, no way, because if she’d moved her bed so he could see it through the window, and left said window wide open with the curtains pushed off to the side, then he wasn’t imagining that she was doing this on purpose. Right? People just didn’t happen to masturbate next to open windows, their moans louder than strictly necessary, for shits and giggles. And they certainly didn’t do it at the same time every week. Without fail. 

Hell, he didn’t even know the name of the girl living just across the commons, only that he wanted to run his fingers through her brown hair to see if it felt as soft as it looked. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his, wanted to see her eyes focused on him as he made her moan and whimper as he’d heard her do every Friday for the past month and a half, wanted his fingers to be the ones delving into her cunt to make her scream that she couldn’t take it. 

He wasn’t so sure it was ever going to happen, if he was honest with himself. She might’ve been okay with him watching her, or whoever it was she was doing it for, but he was too chicken shit to go across the hall and ask her out. He wasn’t about to deny it, made no pretense to act the contrary, but every Friday he couldn’t help but grow eager at the thought of seeing her again. He’d seat himself off to the side, his own window open, capitalizing on the shadow that always fell across the left side of his room as the light filtered in through her window, illuminating inch after inch of golden tan skin as she bared it to him. His mouth ran dry as she began to undress, taking her time the same way she did every evening, taking her hair out of the three buns at the back of her head in favor of instead throwing it into a long ponytail at the top of her head. Her shirt would come next, with her back to him, allowing him a chance to watch the stretch and contraction of her muscles as she undid the clasp of her bra. It was blue this time, and he thought about how satisfying it would be to free her of it, to palm her tits himself until she whimpered for more. He wanted to play with them until she couldn’t stand it, until she begged him to go on, and his greedy eyes devoured the sight of her turning to face him as she shrugged the bra off. Expression contemplative, she cupped her breasts in her hands, turning to face him as she thumbed her nipples to full hardness. Kylo’s mouth watered. He wanted to suck on them, flick them with his tongue, devour her whole so all she could do was whimper his name over and over in some perverse sort of prayer. He’d been hard since he sat down in his chair, and as she neared the window to look aimlessly out at the lawn and sidewalk that separated them, he couldn’t help but unzip his fly. His cock sprang free, leaking already, and he fisted the very bottom of his dick to stave off an orgasm. The precome dribbled on his thumb, slicking over the skin until he hissed at the pressure and sensation that he associated with seeing her. He couldn’t tear his eyes from her, though, never could. She followed the same order of undressing every week, but every week it took him aback that she allowed him to watch this most private ritual between them. 

He was a lucky son of a bitch. 

Her hands abandoned her breasts in favor of sliding down the flat of her abdomen, ghosting over the muscles of her torso, her well defined abs making him want to stretch out to touch her, to feel the strength of her core. He’d tried following her to the gym once, wondering what it was she looked like when she worked out, when she focused on getting her fitness on, but had ended up being too ashamed and had headed back halfway through tracking down her beat up little car on the freeway. He was pathetic, he often told himself. Pathetic and lonely and  _ seriously  _ in need of a good lay, but still he made sure to never make plans on Fridays, too determined to watch her. 

Her fingers undid the buckle of her belt with practiced ease, tugging it from her jeans so that she could slide them over her hips and it was all Kylo could do to lean a little closer. Her panties matched her bra and  _ fuck _ he wanted to burn the image into his mind of the blue scrap of lace and fabric being slowly eased over the swell of her hips and ass. She was killing him, and given the way that she was smiling she  _ knew  _ it, too, could feel it despite how far away they lived. He growled, and palmed his dick a little harder, flicking his thumb over his cock with a determined jerk of his wrist. God, to be in her room, to be able to see just what it was she was doing up close, the way her hand slid with casual, practiced ease between her thighs to feel how wet she was. Was she turned on knowing he was watching her? She had to be, had to know that she was not alone in enjoying this, that he felt it, too. That whatever it was between them was a shared experience. 

He picked up his pace at the sight of her ass, well defined and fucking glorious to behold, turned towards him as she walked to her bed so she could lay herself across the dark covers and spread her legs for him to see. He hated this part, hated how far away he was that he couldn’t see in detail how she spread herself for him, propped up on her pillow, one finger lazily circling around what must’ve been her clit. He strained his eyes but could never make out the specifics and it  _ killed him  _ that so much more was there, ripe for him to take--and he couldn’t see that. 

Still, he’d make do with his imagination. He’d gotten off with less before. Kylo’s eyes narrowed to slits as he watched her hand start off with slow strokes, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought about how tight she’d be around him. How perfect she’d feel as he sank into her. He couldn’t hear the breathy pants that he was sure she was letting out right then, though he was dying to. There’d only been one time that he’d managed to hear her, within the third week, when he’d started becoming certain that she was doing this for his benefit and it couldn’t be a coincidence anymore. That sound, the loud groan, had been the only time he’d ever heard her voice and  _ oh  _ it was damn perfect. He couldn’t help but replay it anytime he got close, and if he tried hard enough he could usually manipulate it to at least sound like the last syllable in his name.

“Kylo what the shit, food’s here--what the fuck are you doing?” 

He hadn’t even heard his door open. Kylo’s cheeks burned bright red as he looked back to see his roommate, Hux, standing just a few paces inside the door to his room, and looking from the  _ very  _ turned on Kylo, to the woman just across the way, who was fingering herself given the angle of her wrist. “Huh. No wonder you never let me in your room. She’s hot. Is this an everyday thing?” 

“GET OUT!” Kylo bellowed, hiking his pants up and over his erection as he turned to glower at his roommate. Hux just snickered, throwing his hands up and muttering about how, if Kylo’s half of the food went missing it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault. 

By the time he’d disappeared, Kylo slamming the door behind the ginger shut, their neighbor had closed the blinds to her room, locking him out for the rest of the evening. He put his fist through the wall in his irritation, shouting once he heard Hux yell that he’d have to fix that on his own. 

 

The next Friday she didn’t open her window, or the blinds, and he put another two holes in the wall, sure that everything had been ruined. He’d thought about going across the street, about begging for forgiveness, but  _ fuck  _ every time he so much as thought about it his heart play acted going into cardiac arrest, and he could hardly move for anxiety she’d not want to speak with him, or worse that she’d hate him. Their little act had gone on long enough, or so it seemed she thought, and the loss of it weighed so heavily on his shoulders that he was amazed his back didn’t break from the weight of it. 

The next Friday came, and with it Kylo’s sense of dread mounted as he climbed the three flights of stairs up to his apartment, feet lined with lead, exhaustion bone deep from having wasted yet another day at work. His hands fumbled with his keys, only to find the door unlocked, and irritation flared up within him, always so near the surface since he’d lost his one positive outlet of all his excess energy. Hux better be inside, he better not have left the bloody apartment unlocked--. 

The girl was on the couch,  _ his  _ couch, her arms wrapped around Hux’s neck, and the pair of them broke apart as soon as the door opened. Her lips were swollen, and this close he could see just how bright her eyes really were, glazed over with lust though they might have been. Her cheeks grew pink, and her teeth worried at her bottom lip, but this close he could see that she was on the edge of a smile. It very near took his breath away. 

“Close the door will you, Kylo?” Hux offered, and Kylo’s gaze snapped onto him as fury rose. “Unless you’d rather watch again. Rey here was looking forward to you acting for once.”

It clicked as  _ Rey’s  _ face split into an inviting grin just what Hux was insinuating, and he’d never closed and locked a door so quickly as he did then, surging towards where they sat on the couch so fast he very nearly tripped. She waited until he took a seat to slide herself from Hux’s lap and onto Kylo’s, her hips fitting perfectly in his palms as she stared at him, their faces even though he knew she’d be far shorter than he was once they stood. 

“So. Kylo,” she tried out the name and  _ God  _ he could’ve come right there from that sound alone. “You always watch girls play with themselves through their bedroom window?” She was teasing him, her fingers working to remove his shirt, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening that he hastened to do the same before the mirage, or hallucination, faded. 

“Only when they’re as exceptionally beautiful as you are,” he murmured, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. She tasted sweet, peppermint mixed with honey, and her lips were so soft against his he could’ve cried. His whole hand fit against the back of her head, and when she ground her hips against his he pulled away with a gasp of pleasure. Her hair really was as soft as he’d imagined, and she whimpered when he pulled gently at it, testing her responses. He was desperate to learn how she liked everything; kissing, fucking, and everything in between. 

Hux leaned up behind Rey, peppering kisses down the curve of her throat, and Kylo was just so beyond happy to have her there he couldn’t think to tell him to back off. Besides, much as he was loathe to admit it, if Hux hadn’t been there with her this might not have been happening. He’d allow it, for the time. 

Clothes accumulated on the floor, and Rey was just as tight a fit around Kylo’s cock as he’d thought she would be, made infinitely better by the warmth of her body in his. She might’ve been quiet when she was by herself, but between himself and Hux, who she was jerking off with her right hand just to the side of them, as he bit and sucked his way down her collar, she keened and whimpered, breasts bouncing with every shift of her legs. Kylo’s hands reached up, massaging her soft skin and flicking her nipples with his forefingers until the pebbled and begged for his mouth to suckle them. Who was he to deny her that? 

Her skin was just as sweet as her mouth, and she let out a broken whimper as her body went tight and rigid around him, her grip on Hux’s cock never loosening or losing pace. He admired her tenacity, and the soft noises she made as she leaned over to take him into her mouth made Kylo about lose it. Her lips spread with ease across Hux’s cock, tongue swirling around the tip when she came back for air, still atop Kylo save for the minute shifting of her hips, and he let her take her time. She could’ve kept him on edge for days and he’d have thanked her for taking the time from her schedule. 

When she came her face screwed up and her mouth hung open, still slick from Hux’s come, partly swallowed and mostly shared between herself and Kylo. Her hips rocked against his, cunt seizing around him, a perfect fit to milk him of everything he had. As she shouted in pleasure he couldn’t help but climax with her, dragged willingly down the rabbit hole that was her orgasm. Rey leaned closer despite the sweat that coated his whole body. Her chest pressed tight against his, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders while her fingers toyed with the curls of hair at the base of his neck. Kylo’s eyes closed, breathing her in and smiling, before looking over at Hux just beside them. The man had an eyebrow cocked, throat coated in hickies that might as well have been badges of honor for how Hux preened. 

“I owe you,” Kylo rasped quietly, and Hux snorted. 

“Yeah. For the next dozen years or so.” 

Rey snorted from her place in Kylo’s arms. “Please. Like getting blown was a real hardship for you.” 

Hux just grinned and his gaze locked on Kylo’s once more. “I’m beginning to think you should just move in, Rey. You already fit in perfectly.” 

“No way. If anyone’s moving,” she said, her head rising and turning, using Kylo’s chest as a cushion. “It’s you two. The light’s all wrong in this apartment, and I’m not giving up my bedroom. It’s huge.” 

Kylo laughed at that. All the better, as something told him they’d need it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Hux can be a good bro. Sometimes.


End file.
